


Caffeine, caffeine, caffeine

by ourfreewill



Series: Morey Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: It's short so the summary will spoil it.





	Caffeine, caffeine, caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of editing. I had to do sociology work that I'd been putting off for hours.

Mason had arrived early for his shift at the local coffee shop. He had recently started working there in order to save for a trip away in the summer. He and his best friend, Liam, had been planning this for the end of their senior year since they were thirteen. They had a lot of debate and disagreement about where they should go before settling on somewhere in Europe. Further refining is taking them to Spain. Plenty of culture and history, and plenty of nightlife. 

When he arrived at the back of the shop, there was someone else there taking off a soaked apron, milk still dripping off it and onto the floor. 

"Are you new?" Mason asked, not having seen him before. 

"Uh, no. Not me." The other boy replied, looking lightly unsure of the situation. "There's a new guy who hasn't quite got the hang of the machine, hence this mess." He looked down at himself and the apron.

"I haven't seen you before though." Mason asked, still curious. 

"Oh, yeah. I usually work weekdays, but they needed someone seeing as Marie is off sick."

"Ah, that explains it. Have you finished? Marie is usually done by now."

"No, I picked up another shift after this one." Mason raised an eyebrow. The boy shrugged, "I need the money."

"I get you." Mason quickly realised he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Mason by the way."

"Corey."

 

It had been a couple of hours since the start of his shift and Mason's energy levels were wavering. Though in hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to stay up watching random films from the LGBTQ+ section on netflix until four in the morning. 

He was considering making himself a cup of coffee, but a large group of customers had filed in and began queuing. He spotted Corey's untouched espresso. 

"Hey Corey," he called over to where Corey was pouring one of the drinks into a paper cup. "Do you mind if I have your coffee?"

"Yeah, sure-" But before the other boy could finish Mason downed it in one, "-but it's got a triple shot."

Corey turned around to see Mason's sheepish look.

 

Mason was a pretty excitable person, and had a tendency to talk a lot, but nothing rivaled him on this much caffeine. Most customers ignored the teen who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Some laughed and smiled finding his antics to be funny.  

When it came to closing time at five, Mason still hadn't come down. He was practically springing from one table to the next putting the chairs up. 

Corey looked over at Mason smiling as the boy spun a chair around before lifting it onto the table top. Corey shook his head and looked back down to the floor where he was sweeping. The next time he lifted his head Mason was stood directly in front of him. 

"Jesus," Corey huffed out a laugh. "You scared me."

Mason didn't say anything for a few seconds before blurting out, "I think you're cute and do you want to go out and eat the leftover food?"

"Sure." Corey grinned.

They locked up to Mason promising that he would probably, possibly, maybe, hopefully calm down soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want continuations of any of these give me a shout. I'm happy to write if people want to read :)
> 
>  
> 
> Next one posted tomorrow! Like it's actually typed up and ready to go, this is a record for me.


End file.
